The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and more particularly to devices, systems, and methods for driver reminders regarding prescription drug reminders.
The number of elderly drivers has continued to increase in recent years. According to a statistic released by the U.S. Department of Transportation in 2000, the number of drivers aged 70 years and over holding a valid license in the United States more than doubled, from 8.8 million to 18.9 million. In 2004, the U.S. Department of Transportation reported that 10% of all drivers on the road were aged 70 years and over.
Drivers who take prescription medication, and particularly older drivers, may have a difficult time remembering to take their prescribed medication. There have been standalone devices designed to monitor patients' medication regimens—as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,505 to Wicks, et al.—however, patients may not always be carrying such devices. In addition, the devices do not provide transportation that may be necessary for the patient to obtain the required medication.